Style Manual
This is an article on how the wiki works. How to Post a Composition 1. Write your composition. '''Write, draw or film your composition (for videos, add it to the page). 2. '''Title it. Don't include your username in the title. (Ex. Lullaby Fantasia) 3. Visit either Rainbowfartz or MujnaD's message boards. '''Add a link in a post. We will read over it to make sure there is nothing against the Wikia Policies, then we will post it to either ''Writing, Music ''or ''Art ''(in the folder of the "On The Wiki". (we will include your username in the title) 4. '''Sit back. We will finish off the rest of the work for you. Then, go to the folder of your composition and see how much people accept it! Reporting Comments/Articles/Users 'If you see an innapropriate comment or article, PLEASE send a complaint in our Help Box. '''Even if in an article or comment it is spelled incorrectly (Ex. OMFG Bob u mak mi soo fukin angry) or there are asterisks covering certain letters in a curse word (Ex. I f**king hate you Olivia S*it) it is still blockable. If you are an admin you can block the user on the spot by going on to their page, going to "Contributions" and then clicking "Block User". If in an article there is no bad words or anything suggestive (Ex. "Robert" changes ''the content on Metallic Sunset to "OMG I luvvv kittens and puppiez SOO cute) it is still blockable for graffiti (even if they didn't delete any original content). This is spamming. Another example would be if "Kevin" spammed Muses of the Mind Pt. 5 with "I luv buttz so much almost az cute as Robertz puppiez und kittenz so squishy") A user can be blocked for making fake pages. If "Robert" made a page called "Muses of the Mind Pt. 7" and in reality it was just a picture full of butt photos and a poem on how much he loved butts, then he would be warned. If "Kevin" made a page called "All People" then in reality it was an article on bra sizes and pictures of girl's chests, then he would be blocked. A user can also be blocked for using someone else's work (Ex. "Kevin" copy/pastes Muses of the Mind Pt. 6 and renames it "Meaningful", then posts it without an admin's approval of the content). If a user tries to post someone else's work ("Robert" takes Finding Files, copy/pastes it into a document called "Crime Drabble" and posts the link it to Rainbowfartz's profile to try and get it posted) they will only get a warning. If you are not an admin you can post a message either in the Help Box or on one of the Administrator's message boards. (Ex. "Kevin" vandalized the page Drabble Pt. 1 on June 9th, 2014). Blog Posts Blog posts have almost the same rules as Comments/Articles/Users. If a blog post is unrelated to Compositions (Ex. I went to the dog park today) then it is not exactly "blockable" but can be let off on a warning. If a blog post is aimed at another user in a mean way (Ex. Robert's post "I Hate u Kevin") then the user is blockable and the post can be deleted. Fortunately, Blog Posts cannot be vandalized. Comments Article comments have been deactivated in favour of the leading admins to make the forum more popular. However, forum comments/threads have stricter rules. If a user suddenly takes a turn (Ex. Bob posted: Guys I posted a picture and it won't show up. Kevin: I dunno. Robert: I love hockey. 87! Go Crosby!) and posts something unrelated then they can be let up on a warning. If a user leaves a thread reply aimed at another user without any coarse language (Ex. Kevin: Haha Bob ur so dumb you can't even post a picture haha) they will be let off on a warning. However, (Ex. Robert: Shut up Kevin you *ssho*le Bob's not dumb f**k u) can be flagged, even if it's for good intent. If something is suggestive (Olivia: Hi gueys. Robert: Guuurl Kevin: Gurl u want 2 come over I live at ****) then the users can be blocked. Categories/Wiki Navigation/Un-Protected Page To edit or add a category or edit Wiki Navigation and ''important ''(ex. "Bob" edits Finding Files) without the permisson an admin or adminmentor can punish this. Not following this rule can lead to warnings, and if done more than once can be blockable. (Example of a non-blockable edit: "Kevin" edits User Sandboxes) Edits of Profile Pages Editing your own Profile Page is a-okay! (you even get a badge and 10 achievement points) However, editing OTHER Profile Pages is not okay. You can't protect your page unless you are an admin, so you should be alert. If your profile page is vandalized, then you should contact the administrators. We will look through the user lists together in to "Contributions" and find the culprit. Uploading Pictures and Videos For this wiki, you can almost upload any video you want (I have uploaded Anastasia by Slash to Top 10 Farts). However, you have to draw the line somewhere. For example, if "Kevin" uploaded a video of his sister getting changed, that would violate the privacy policy. That would be punishable by blocking. However, if "Kevin" just said or joked about that then he'd recieve a warning. If "Robert" filmed a video of him twerking, then that would violate the the Wiki Policy of privacy and suggestiveness. The video would be removed IMMEDIATELY by a local admin and "Robert" would be blocked. Or, if "Olivia" filmed herself lighting a post on fire and laughing then that is an automatic block and report. However, if "Robert" filmed himself shooting the finger he would be blocked indefinately and asked not to come back. Examples Here are some examples to quickly recap all of the sections and provide more insight for the wiki and how to take advantage of it properly. "Olivia" talks to "Kevin" about how many bowls of ice cream she had. "Kevin" starts bragging about how many icecream bowls HE had. This conversation isn't relevant to the wiki at all. "Olivia" and "Kevin" would get warnings. However, if the irrevelant topic was about female body parts then "Olivia" and "Kevin" would be blocked for a little bit. "Pen15" posted a piece of writing by Dr.Suess. He stated that he wrote that piece. He's taking credit for something that he didn't do, and that something is copyrighted material. Not to mention, it isn't original, and therefore shouldn't be on the wiki.The page would be deleted, and "Pen15" would be asked to never come back. Nobody can say that they didn't "know" posting copyrighted material isn't allowed, because it's stated here on the Style Manual. "Justin Bieber" uploaded a piece of writing that was completely offensive (eg. sexist, racist, bashing, troling, being 'mean' in general, or all of the above). "Justin Bieber" would get warned not to do it again, and if he did, he would get blocked. The page(s) he made woud get removed. Any Questions? Any more questions on the wiki? Here are the links to the administrator's pages, other experienced user's pages and the Help Box. FOUNDER AND ADMIN #1: Rainbowfartz ROLLBACK #1 AND ADMIN #2: MujnaD ADMIN #3: Kitpup7 AMBASSADOR: (tba) ADMINMENTORS: (tba) ROLLBACK #2 HELP BOX: Help Box Category:Traditional Art Category:Writing Category:Musical Compositions Category:Welcome to the Composition's Wiki